


Fucking Tokyo Tower

by yukirei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Setting, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is like Tokyo Tower? aka Kuroo's shitty attempts at joking and Daichi questioning his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Tokyo Tower

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know this is like a really quick drabble because i was talking to peentoast and it was about haikyuu and then there was dicks and i really don't even know things get out of hand very often, unless they're dicks...um.
> 
> but dedicating this to piisu
> 
> also seis because i know she likes kurodai

 

 

 

It's a Saturday night, well Sunday morning, sort of. It's late, way, way late. It was past midnight the last time Kuroo checked and announced it, that was somewhere between finishing that bottle of sake before moving onto four (five, six, seven? Who's counting, really?) cans of beer. 

Daichi isn't sure how they end up back in the apartment but when his head clears long enough from the acoholic haze, he has Kuroo's lips on him, hands in places that hands shouldn't be on, not when the other person is Kuroo. 

"K'roo..." He says, muffled, kissed away as Kuroo doesn't stop, probably because his words sound like moans even when Daichi doesn't want them to be. He gives in for a few moments, hands on Kuroo's waist, blunt nails digging into the slight curve, as his breath hitches with each nip Kuroo takes on his lower lip. "K'roo." He tries again, willing himself to push at the body leaning heavily on him instead of bringing it closer like his traitorous body wants.

He must've succeeded because Kuroo pulls away, breathing hard even as he gives that cocky grin. Daichi opens his mouth to tell him to get off or to scold him or ask him what the fucking hell happened in between the time they started getting pissed drunk and making out on their couch but none of those come out, instead it's a sharp intake of breath and a drawn out moan groan as Kuroo grinds his hips down on Daichi's. And fuck, that is Kuroo's dick he can feel, hard against Daichi's own.

The shit eating grin is still there, possibly even wider than earlier, as one of Kuroo's hands sneak in between their bodies, its destination pretty obvious with the way Kuroo's eyes lewdly moves to Daichi's crotch.

"Kuroo, no w--" Daichi manages before Kuroo's cupping him through his jeans and Daichi's hips buck involuntarily. He grits his teeth, forgetting for a precious moment why this is a bad thing when the pressure is so,  _so_ good. But Kuroo's next words remind him why this is a bad (horrible, terrible, awful thing because Kuroo is all those) thing.

"Is  _this_ Tokyo Tower?" Kuroo purrs while stroking Daichi's dick.

Daichi's surprised he doesn't go soft that very second. 

(It might have something to do with the fact that despite the absolute stupid things that come out of Kuroo's mouth, he still looks really hot like this, kind of looming over Daichi with such a sure grin and eyes promising that if Kuroo doesn't talk, they might actually have a great time.)

Daichi does groan. Not the kind that comes because he's feeling good though. It's the kind of groan he used to do when he was still captain at Karasuno, when Kageyama and Hinata would be dumb first years and do dumb first year things. It's the kind of groan that's full of judgement and  _why_ .

It doesn't even faze Kuroo. 

"Oh god, please stop." Daichi mutters while Kuroo tries to unzip his pants. He isn't in the mood for this now. Not after that terrible line. (Which is privately admitting he was totally in the mood for this earlier but Daichi's going to deny that forever. 

"Are you mad?" Kuroo asks, voice slightly curious but also kind of distracted. "I was complementing you."

Daichi snorts, unbelieving. Then swallows hard (almost choking himself) when Kuroo finally gets his pants undone and wastes no time in tugging it down. "Kuroo..." Daichi says in a warning tone, in what he hopes is a warning tone and not a 'oh-god-please-fuck-me-now' tone.

"I really was though." Kuroo gives him a lazy, half-lidded glance, lip curling into an inviting smile. "I think you're  _big_ ," He gives Daichi's dick a squeeze and Daichi tries really hard not to whine (he fails). "And  _hard_ like steel. Like Tokyo Tower." Another squeeze. "It's something people would line up to see."

Daichi's torn with wanting to punch Kuroo's face or kiss him, hard, like his fucking Tokyo Tower.

But it's only a second later before Kuroo bursts out laughing, shoulders shaking as he leans in and rests against Daichi's shoulder, breaths puffing across Daichi's neck. "Y-Your face. Oh my god. It's so fucking hilarious. I-I can't...oh god." Kuroo wheezes, he's coughing in between chuckles and Daichi wishes he would choke on air. 

"I hate you." Daichi mutters into Kuroo's ear and Kuroo pulls back, still chuckling but he's trying to stop, trying to replace the mirth with something more seductive but he's still trembling from the laughter and Daichi pushes at him to get off.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Kuroo says but he doesn't sound like he means it and Daichi glares at him in response. "I swear. It was just a joke."

"Yeah, top notch sense of humor, you have." Daichi scoffs, still pushing at Kuroo who stubbornly refuses to yield, straddling Daichi's thighs to keep him down on the couch.

"Oh come on, you don't think I actually seduce people with lines like that."

Daichi narrows his eyes and shoots back, "Yeah, probably why you don't get laid enough."

Kuroo lets out this noise that sounds terribly offended, like a cross between a gasp and a protest. "I do so get laid enough."

"Yeah, sure." Daichi says dismissively. "Whatever you say. Now get off, I want to go take a shower before I pass out." 

"You think I'm lying? I can seduce with the best of them!"

"Whatever, Kuroo."

Daichi struggles to sit up, almost managing to dislodge Kuroo but the other boy pushes him down with enough force that from his bottom position Daichi can't help but comply.

"Kuroo ge--" He tries to tell Kuroo to get off but he's cut off when Kuroo kisses him, deep and hard, Daichi feels the length of him warm on top. And it's not long before it's a frenzy make out session and Daichi forgets again why this is a bad thing.

And when Kuroo pulls away, his next words (thankfully) don't remind Daichi why this is a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> and fade to black scene
> 
> i only reread this a few times to check so i might've missed some errors here and there, sorry!


End file.
